Un intento de consuelo u otra cosa? Pov de Misty
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Misma historia qe publique de Ash pero modo de vista de Misty. Por si no leen el otro, mini resumen xD : Misty esta triste porque Togepi evoluciono y se separaron. En un momento, Misty se separa de los demas y Ash va con ella...


_Ok, esta es la misma historia de "Un intento de consuelo u otra cosa?" (Si, ya se el titulo es muy tonto, pero no sirvo para eso! xD) en fin, solo que esta esta narrada por Misty! Como mencione en la de Ash, estaba muy aburrida y no se, tuve ganas de escribirla en POV de La mejor :D jajja. Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p>Pase mis manos rápidamente a mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas cuando unos pasos me advirtieron la llegada de alguien. Espere unos segundos y luego apareció Ash. Me extraño que pikachu no estuviese con él.<p>

Al comienzo no dijo nada. Me observo detenidamente y después se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Yo suspire.

–Bien…

–Sé cómo te sientes, Misty. He pasado por esto, y lo sabes.

Y tenía razón por supuesto. Yo estuve con él las veces que tuvo que dejar a sus amigos pokemon. Separarme de Topegi, bueno, Togetic me dolía profundamente, aunque sabía que era lo correcto. Pero había estado tan unida a él. Estuvo cuando me separe de los chicos y me hice cargo del gimnasio, siempre ahí, conmigo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver…

Ash dudo y me puso una mano en mi hombro.

–Él estará bien, es fuerte.

Yo asentí. No quería volver a llorar, lo hice cuando me despedí y cuando me aleje de los demás. Me iba a dar dolor de cabeza.

–Hablemos de otra cosa –pedí rápida y exasperadamente.

Ash quedo sorprendido pero vi como su semblante cambiaba, pensando qué decir, mientras tanto, me acerque más a mi amigo y puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba mal y necesitaba consuelo. «_Espero que no le moleste»_, pensé. Fui yo la que quedo petrificada cuando, de forma vacilante, me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza. Parece que con el tiempo mi viejo y mejor amigo había madurado un poco más.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio?

Casi había olvidado mi petición de otro tema.

–Ehh, genial. Mis hermanas ya volvieron, y me ayudan. Ah, también Tracey.

Todo iba bien hasta que mencione a nuestro amigo en común.

– ¿Tracey? –repitió estupefacto. Sentí como se tensaba y parecía… ¿enojado? No sé, cuando volvió a hablar dijo entre dientes: – ¿No estaba con el profesor Oak?

–Sigue estando. Le ayuda demasiado –le corregí.

–Y, ¿en qué te ayuda a ti?

Me encogí de hombros.

–En varias cosas. Además, sospecho que hay algo entre él y Daisy.

– ¿Con tu hermana? – ¿me imagine el alivio en su tono de voz? Me estaba volviendo loca.

Me separe de él para observarle mejor, y asentí con la cabeza.

–Ah, vaya –sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo aunque por otro lado parecía contrariado –.Entonces, estoy muy contento que tengas suerte con el gimnasio, sabía que lo harías bien.

Yo me sonroje con el halago y supe que me miraba fijamente. Podría notar el rojo de mis mejillas, así que rápidamente dije:

– ¿Y a ti? Cuéntame todo desde el principio, desde que nos separamos. ¿Cuándo decidiste venir para esta región?

–Humm…–pensó un momento. Ordeno sus ideas, y relato: –En realidad, supe por el profesor que Gary volvía a viajar, por lo que corrí a su alcance para despedirle y darle un obsequio. Después de que se fuera estaba con pikachu, estábamos sentados en un árbol. No sé si me creerás loco, ya que en la primera ocasión que lo vi y se lo conté al profesor Oak me dijo que era imposible, pero en ese momento vimos con pikachu a Ho-oh .

Alce una ceja. ¿Al Pokemon legendario? Quién sabe, viví muchas aventuras con Ash y no creo que invente ese tipo de cosas. Seguí a la escucha.

–Él se dirigía a esta región, a Hoenn. Y lo tome como…una señal. Le comente a Pikachu la idea de hacer un nuevo viaje y estábamos por volver a casa para anunciárselo a mamá. Pero apenas nos bajamos del árbol y dimos unos pasos, caímos en una trampa.

– ¿El equipo Rocket? –intente adivinar.

–Sí.

–Nunca cambian –me burle y él se rio, asintiendo con la cabeza dándome la razón.

–En fin, usaron a Weezing, como te darás una idea. Con Pikachu no podíamos respirar. Y entonces…–y no continúo. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. No supe si el sonrojo lo imagine o era en realidad.

–Vamos, no me reiré ni nada.

–No si yo no pienso eso…bueno, la cosa es que pensé en t…ustedes, o sea, Brock y tu. Y al recordarlos supe que ustedes podrían ayudarme, porque siempre lo hicieron –quede sorprendida, pero después sonreí –. Saque el pañuelo que me diste, se lo pase a Pikachu para que se tapara y pudiera respirar y use los cubiertos que Brock me dio para salir de la cueva –sonrió ante la escena –. Y luego el equipo Rocket se fue volando.

–Es genial, ¿y cómo se conocieron con May y Max?

–Emm… ¿te puedes creer que ellos son hijos de un líder de gimnasio? En fin, May quiso venir conmigo para cumplir su sueño de los concursos y Max para aprender más. Y Brock volvió… ¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste? –me reprocho.

–Tengo el gimnasio, además ya no me necesitas.

–Ahora podrían hacerse cargo tus hermanas de nuevo, ¿no? –sugirió con enfado, y añadió: –.Y claro que te necesito.

Me estaba haciendo sonrojar de más.

–Mira, Ash, tú tienes a Brock, May y Max. Y mis hermanas se preocupan más por ellas y las obras que siempre saben hacer. Es mi trabajo ahora.

–O sea, ¿no volverás? ¿Aunque yo te lo pida?

Tome su mano.

–Lo siento, Ash.

Él miro para otra dirección, evitando el contacto visual entre nosotros dos.

–Supongo que lo sabia –murmuro por lo bajo.

Me hizo sentir mal. Probablemente todo esto hubiese sido un gran dilema si me lo hubiese dicho aquel día que nos separamos, ahora que podía sobrellevar la separación me pareció lo correcto decirle que no. Pero aun así después comente:

–Quizá más adelante. Me gustaría conocer Pokemon nuevos, atrapar alguno… Cuando pueda te tratare de localizar, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Lo prometes? –pregunto precipitado, con sospecha en los ojos.

Yo sonreí.

–Lo prometo.

–En ese caso, está bien. Te perdono.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué habrías de perdonarme? No hice nada –replique.

Él se paro y yo le imite. Aun seguía fulminándole con la mirada, hasta que repuso:

–Por haberte alejado, y no querer volver ahora, pero lo compensaste con tu promesa, así que no hay problema.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Me parece que estas exagerando.

–Por supuesto que no. Yo… te extrañe mucho, Misty.

Las palabras sonaron muy tiernas y los ojos marrones de mi mejor amigo brillaban con sinceridad. Se me acelero el corazón. Quizá todo lo estaba imaginando, un sueño. Parecía que Ash sentía lo mismo hacia mí que yo hacia él. No, no podía ser.

Negué con la cabeza para volver al presente. Use un tono burlón:

– ¿Qué bicho te pico, Ash?

De pronto volvió a ser el chico que recordaba.

–Bah, nada, nada. ¿Volvemos con los chicos?

Me reí.

–Sí. Quiero despedirme de ellos.

Él suspiro y bajo los hombros, como si hubiese tenido una derrota.

–Tienes razón, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar y le detuve tomando su brazo.

–Pero ¿Qué…?

Me abalance contra él y lo abrace fuertemente.

–Muchísimas gracias, Ash.

–De nada.

Y antes que sucediera algo mas, alguien nos asusto:

–Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, qué divinos ¡Chicos! –grito May.

Ash y yo nos separamos sonrojados. Yo avergonzada. Él miraba con enfado a su amiga. Ella ni se dio cuenta, agitaba su mano en alto a los chicos que venían hacia nosotros.

–May, si hicieras el favor de dejar de gritar así… ¡Creíamos que te había pasado algo! –se enojo su hermano. Brock a su lado, jadeaba en busca de aire. Por lo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

–Bah, son unos exagerados –se quejo la chica, estaba tan contenta que parecía histérica –.Solo es que ellos…

–Estábamos por ir con ustedes para despedirme. Creo que es hora de irme –le interrumpí, así no nos delataba.

Brock me miro con resignación.

–O sea que, ¿al final te vas?

Ese comentario me hizo pensar que él estaba más o menos enterado de que Ash me pidió que me quedara a su lado. Brock era muy intuitivo, quizá se dio cuenta solo.

–He de hacerme cargo del gimnasio, pero les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver –sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Y los demás me devolvieron el gesto.

Me acompañaron hasta cierto punto y nos despedimos uno por uno. Ash y yo no nos volvimos a abrazar pero me tomo con fuerza la mano demostrando la actitud del chico que me enamore, diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver. Me aleje de ellos, y mientras el avión se iba, agite la mano con fuerza y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

En el asiento me relaje y pensé bien en el comportamiento de Ash. Parecía que algo había cambiado y me pregunte si en verdad me quería como yo a él. «_Bueno, lo sabré más adelante»._ Sonreí y luego cerré los ojos para descansar un rato.

* * *

><p><em>Emmm me disculpo por poner que es de Romance ¬ pero otra cosa no se me ocurria xD Quiero agradecer a Sire por ser taaan buena y explicarme como subir fics xq la verdad no tenia ni idea xD, gracias!<em>


End file.
